


I need you like a heart needs a beat.

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, First Time, Food, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old story of mine, written for a Supernatural kink meme, with the prompt - Dean/Castiel Wall slamming followed by wall fucking. This is an episode tag to the finale of Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you like a heart needs a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from lyrics featured in "Apologize" by Timbaland and One Republic.

Dean's stomach growled, complaining loudly against the hunger consuming the hunter, and he plucked a hamburger from the pile on the silver platter before him. His eyes closed momentarily at the smell of the meat and the bread wafting up to meet his nose, setting his sense of smell alight. He unwrapped the paper slightly, lifting the burger to his lips, mouth open, ready and willing to take a bite of the treat he held in hungry hands.

The burger was destined never to reach his lips. Castiel saw to that, grabbing him from behind, gripping the hunter's shoulder tight in one strong hand, to spin the hunter around where he stood, burger thudding to the surface of the table Dean had plucked it from. Dean didn't have time to say anything or even to cry out in surprised horror, as Castiel slammed him forcefully against the wall, one hand covering Dean's lips protectively, as the angel stared into Dean's eyes, head tilted just so, to tell him not to cry out, not to alert anyone, just to remain silent.

Dean's eyes flickered down to Castiel's half parted lips, sudden lust twisting in the hunter's abdomen and groin, setting nerve endings alight and short circuiting his brain until he could no longer think straight. He could no longer deny the passion he felt towards the angel, the lust he had kept tightly under wraps for what seemed an eternity to Dean, but now looked as though it would finally be realized.

Castiel continued to stare at Dean, trapping the hunter with the intensity of his gaze, until he was certain that Dean would not cry out, would not make a sound, was truly his. He slowly withdrew his hand, watching dean closely, but the elder Winchester did not even make an attempt to speak, merely stood passively waiting, as though wondering what the angel would do, lust ignited in his eyes.

Castiel knew in that one moment that Dean was his, truly belonged to him, which was what the angel had been waiting for. He'd wanted confirmation, wanted invitation, wanted satisfaction for his own lust for the hunter before him. He'd needed Dean, wanted Dean since the moment in the barn, when Castiel had told him he was an angel of the Lord, that he was the one who'd gripped him tight and raised him from perdition.

Castiel dipped his head slightly, still pinning Dean with the intensity of his gaze, blue eyes never leaving Dean's green ones, as he started to speak to the hunter.

"Do not be afraid, Dean. Do not try to fight me. I have seen your pain, seen your wants, your needs, your lust, even before you yourself recognized those feelings for what they were. I will show you that I can feel, that I am not dead, that I can want, can need, can lust as much as you," he told Dean, voice dropping slightly with the intensity of his feelings.

"Zachariah - " Dean blurted out, breath coming slightly ragged against the intensity of Castiel's gaze, the closeness of Castiel himself.

"Zachariah will not come, not yet," the angel assured him, before he leant in, pressing needy lips to Dean's own.

The hunter kissed the angel back, just as intensely as Castiel himself, breaking the kiss to gasp out his pleasure, eyes closed, head thrown back against the wall, as Castiel rubbed Dean's already half hard cock through the hunter's heavy jeans.

"Say you want this, say you want me, and you can have anything you want, Dean," Castiel assured the hunter, hand stilling for one agonizing moment against Dean's cock.

"Yes," Dean panted out, eyes opening to stare blindly at the ceiling. "Oh, God, yes. Cas. Cas, I want this, I want you!"

"As you wish," Castiel said, smiling slightly, as he pulled at Dean's heavy belt, removing it from the buckle and zipping the jeans from Dean's hips.

Dean remained helpless in Castiel's arms, giving himself entirely to the feelings of lust coursing through him, giving himself entirely to Castiel himself. The angel looked up, head tilted to one side in confusion when Dean started to laugh.

"Is this what you meant when you asked me to pledge allegiance to God, to you, to put myself in your service? When all you wanted was to service me? All you had to do was ask," Dean said, laughter colouring his words, brightening his tone, despite the lust still lurking beneath.

"I am asking now, Dean. I am begging," was the only answer Castiel gave, as he pushed Dean's jeans fully out of the way, the hunter's boxers soon following suit.

Dean didn't resist when Castiel turned him around, just leant against the wall when the angel's hands demanded it, and cried out when he felt Castiel's spit slick fingers preparing Dean for Castiel himself. Dean wasn't even aware of even speaking until he had already begged the angel, repeated "please" over and over, until Castiel shushed him, one soothing hand upon Dean's back.

Dean subsided, just closed his eyes and waited, moans of pleasure still dropping from half parted lips as he felt Castiel's fingers twisting inside him, loosening him, before finally they withdraw. Dean almost sighed with relief, then cried out when Castiel gripped Dean 's hips and thrust his hard cock into the hunter. Dean felt Castiel's breath panting raggedly on the back of his exposed neck, could feel the sweat upon the angel's palms and could hear the desperate, lustful moans squeezing out of the angel's mouth as Castiel thrust roughly into Dean. Dean pushed back onto Castiel every time the angel withdrew, wanting more of the angel inside him, needing him, murmuring his name until Castiel found his release with repeated cries of Dean's name, and forever marking Dean as his own.

Dean's head drooped down as Castiel withdrew his already softening cock, as the hunter grabbed one of Castiel's hands, wrapping the angel's long fingers around the hunter's throbbing member, wanting release of his own. Castiel leant in to Dean's back, kissing the nape of the hunter's neck as he stroked Dean further to completion with firm hand, questing fingers. Dean was begging again, breath coming in short gasps, until Castiel rubbed one thumb over Dean's head and the hunter came with a loud shout of the angel's name.

The angel's warming presence retreated silently from the hunter, and for a while Dean could feel Castiel's intense stare watching him, as Dean continued to lean against the wall, catching his breath and collecting himself, regaining strength lost in lust.

When Dean finally turned, the angel predictably had disappeared, leaving the hunter alone in a door less, windowless room, with nothing but the burgers and beers to keep him company. The hunter slumped against the wall, sliding down it until bare ass hit the cold floor, laughing slightly to himself.

"He'll be back," Dean said to the room at large. "He'll be back."

No one answered, but then again, the hunter wasn't even expecting one. No one else was there, after all.

~fini~


End file.
